Transcripts/GothamCon
song playing :♪ When super me :Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically :Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side :♪ Look out, world :We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together :Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! :Harley Out of my way! :You, shove over! :Babsie-wabsie! :Leenie-beanie! :both :Gotham Elementary, grade number two. :Gotham Girls, Gotham Girls, sounding off for you. :Barbara Gordon! :Harleen Quinzel! :Besties through and through! :Aw, I've missed you so much since you moved away, :Babbly Boo! :Are you ready for the best villain convention in the world? :You mean the Annual Convention of Gotham City Enthusiasts, the best hero convention in the world? :Well, duh! :But it's all the way across town! :That means we're going to have to walk through... :both Gotham City! :music playing :♪ Today is one of those days :♪ Skipping away :Filling the streets :With laughter ♪ :♪ See what we wanna see :♪ Be who we wanna be :♪ Happily ever after :♪ Feet on the ground :Head in the clouds ♪ :♪ What's better than now? :♪ In the city we love :♪ We push and we shove :♪ So we won't miss :A single thing ♪ :♪ In the city we love :♪ There's never enough time :For all the frolicking ♪ :♪ Some adventure might :Come our way ♪ :♪ Around the next corner :Or alleyway ♪ :♪ Carefree, floating above :♪ The city we love :♪ La, la, la, la, la :La, la, la ♪ :♪ La, la, la, la :♪ In the city we love :♪ La, la, la, la, la :La, la, la ♪ :♪ La, la, la, la :♪ In the city we love :both Ooh! :Ah! :Ooh! :excitedly :maniacally :This is it, Babs! :The actual steamroller used by the Joker in his infamous :Crushin' Christmas caper! :This is my Annual Convention :Of Gotham City Enthusiasts thing this year! :The one thing :I wanted to see more than anything else! :Hey! What's your thing to see at the Con this year, Babbles? :Something Batman-y, :I suppose? :Mmm. Mmm-hmm. :"Surprise Special Guest"? :I thought you said it was Batman. :Of course it's Batman. :He's the most special guest you can get! :I've been working on my :Q&A question for weeks. :He's sure to be impressed! :And maybe even more! :announcer Welcome to the Annual Convention... :gasps :...of Gotham City Enthusiasts! :Are you ready to meet our very s pecial guest? :cheering :Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for... :Batman! :Robin! :What? :music playing :cheering :And then Batman looks at me and he says, "Thanks, Robin. :Thanks for being so darn awesome." :clapping :Robin All right, who's got questions? :This is it! Your thing! :Go ask your question! :Uh... :So, um... :feedback whines :meekly I had a question for :Batman, but... :There's nothing that guy knows that Robin don't, all right? chuckles :laughing :Okay. Batman. :I mean, Robin. :When investigating a crime, a good detective will uncover dozens, if not hundreds, of facts. :What techniques do you employ to differentiate the... :snoring :What'd you think you was gonna do, impress Batman with some smarty-pants question? :And then what, he'd be so impressed he'd be your best pal? :And, oh, I dunno, maybe make you his new sidekick or something? :heartily :laughing :continues :distorting :angrily :maniacally :panting :continues :Hey, uh, I just remembered another thing I wanted to do at the con. :Meet at the coffee cart at 4:00, okay? :gasps Harley Quinn! :gasping :Cosplay contest is later, little goil. Security! :grunts :Robin! :screech :Whoa! :Stay outta my way, Bratgirl, :Robbyboy's got what-for coming, and I'm the one who's gonna give it to him! :Well, that sounds awesome! :But I'm gonna stop you anyway. :grunt angrily :straining :indistinctly :blows :rumbling :grunts :Ugh. I am so beat. :noisily :Ugh. Tell me about it. :slurping :Did you get to do that thing you wanted to do? :slurps :Eh. No. :The Annual Convention Of :Gotham City Enthusiasts totally stinks this year. :spits What! :Harleen, just because the Annual Convention :Of Gotham City Enthusiasts was ruined for me, :I can't let it be ruined for you! :You gotta go do the thing! :If not for yourself, do it for me! :man There he is! :There he is! :There he is! :cheering :You're right, Babs. :This Con ain't ruined yet. :And I got a sneaky feeling that it might even turn around for you. :That's the spirit. :slurping :roaring :laughs maniacally :Oh, no! Robin! :Get out of the... :continues laughing :Oh, Robin! :This is all my fault! :sobbing :I'm so sorry! :wailing :Oh, my! :What has happened? :He's gone. :He's really gone. :Yeah, but that's the clown who humiliated you, right? :I thought you'd be happy. :wails Happy? :Sure, he's a jerk. :And he did embarrass me. :But I didn't wish his untimely demise! :sobbing :Oh, I feel awful! :Harley Oh... :Robin Outta my way! :Coming through! :Robin? :Cosplay Contest starts now, chumps! :And your boy Robin's gonna do what he does best, judge you. :cheering :He's alive! :He's alive? :Stop hoggin' the cutout! :Cutout? :Isn't it wonderful, :Harleen? :He's alive! He's alive, he's alive, he's alive! :Huh. Who knew? :gasps :Uh-oh. :shutters clicking :Outta my way, losers! :Forget it, Harley Quinn! :I won't let you hurt him! :Wait! I'm actually trying to save the yutz this time! :exclaims :Their costumes are so cool! :They're totally gonna win. :grunting :yawning :clamoring :What da heck is this? :straining :both Huh? :gasping :Huh? :screaming :thumping :man Is that a bomb? :screaming :screams :grunts :panting :exclaiming :in panic :Harley Over here! :grunts :grunts :Huh? :Whoa! :opens :slams shut :Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb. :exclaiming :blowing :gasping :whimpering :Batgirl Harley! :grunts :Hold this. :exclaiming :Huh? :cheering :laughs maniacally :Aw, Babbles, I'm sorry the Annual Convention Of :Gotham City Enthusiasts wasn't what you hoped for this year. :So I gotcha something. :Aw, Harleen! :You shoul... :...dn't have? :I didn't realize what a big Robin fan you were until I saw you blubbering all over his body. Ha! :So I tracked him down and got it for ya. :Sign it! Sign it now! :whimpering :chuckles :Oh, Leenie-Beanie, you're the best. :See you next year! :chuckles :Maybe sooner if we're lucky, :Babsie-wabsie. :music playing